Guardian of hope
by Cosmic-Zelda-Triforce-Moon
Summary: Setsuna keeps only one secret from her friends: a secret that will change her life forever but when Small Lady goes missing can Setsuna tell her friends what she hides and make the choice she needs to? Who are the new foes they face? And can Small Lady be found in time? I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Setsuna's husband will however remain unamed. T just to be safe
1. Prologue

_**This story is dedicated to sangoscourage. Thank you for the idea!**  
A little girl ran through the winding streets of the city. "Have to get away. Have to warn them!" she cried. She came to a stop forced into an alley with no exit. "Uh-oh," she said as the creature chasing her grabbed her. "MAMA!" Her piercing cry echoed through the city before everything went black._

Setsuna Meiou sat up with a cry of "Small Lady!" The next day...


	2. Chapter 1

Setsuna Meiou looked out her apartment window lost in thought. A baby's wail interrupted her thoughts. She sighed, stood up and walked over to the cradle. She knew the baby girl within was crying for her father who was still at work. She picked up the child. "It's alright, Natsuki. It's alright, Daddy will be home soon." she crooned. Natsuki's wails slowly came to a stop. At that exact moment... "Setsuna! I'm home!" called a man's voice. Setsuna walked into the kitchen. "Welcome home, darling," she said with a smile. "Natsuki always seems to cry for a few minutes before you get home." "Natsuki is a daddy's girl." said the man kissing Natsuki on the top of her head. "Hey, Sets! Let us in!" called a voice from the balcony. "Oh for God's sake," said Setsuna with a sigh and opening the balcony doors. "Can't you three use the front door like everyone else?" "Hey. We didn't want to interrupt your quality time with your hubby." said a black-haired girl with violet eyes with a laugh. "Very funny, Hotaru." Setsuna said with a glare. "Setsuna. You-" the blonde stopped. "Haruka. Don't you dare say what you want to say unless you want me to send you time travelling. If I do you might end up somewhere you don't want to be." said Setsuna. Natsuki giggled. "Your kid has a weird sense of humor, Sets." said Haruka. "Whatever." said Setsuna. "Hey, Setsuna. Have you seen Small Lady at all? Neo Queen Serenity is pretty worried." said the aqua-haired woman. "No, I haven't, Michiru. Sadly, I don't have much time to search either." said Setsuna. "Wait, why?" asked Hotaru.  
**A/N: What the heck is Setsuna talking about? Sadly, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Setsuna will end up having a flashback of her past. That much I can tell you.**

**Please read and review!**

**Zelda-serene-moon**


	3. Chapter 2

Setsuna sighed. "It's hard to explain." she said sadly. Setsuna closed her eyes and remembered. _She gazed up at her mother's sad face. "Mama? Why are you so sad?" she asked. Her mother sighed. "I don't expect you to understand because you're only 8 years old... but my time as Guardian of Time and Space is coming to an end. Soon I must forever return to Pluto." her mother said. "Why?" asked the 8-year-old Setsuna. "Because of the curse." said her mother. "Curse?" asked Setsuna. "There were three guardians of Time once. Each sister could see part of the time stream. One could see the past. One could see what would come to pass and the last could see the future. For a long, long time there was peace but then the sister who could see the past wanted to control everything. The struggle was long and bitter but in the end that sister was sealed away but before the seal took effect that sister cast a curse that after a thousand years each guardian of Time must give up her power or go insane... So I must give up my power or I will lose my sanity then you must take my place." said her mother. "Oh." said Setsuna. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry about me." said her mother. _Setsuna opened her eyes. "I've been Guardian of Time and Space for nearly a thousand years. I'll have to give up the power or I'll go insane. All because of a stupid curse." said Setsuna. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Michiru. "I...I was afraid." said Setsuna. "Sets, we'll always be there for you." said Haruka. "Yeah. We'll find a way to make it so you don't have to give your power." said Hotaru. "Thanks, you're the greatest friends I could ever have." said Setsuna.

**Okay. I have a slight problem. I've decided to give Setsuna's husband a name but I can't think of one. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Please read and review!**

**Zelda-serene-moon.**


End file.
